<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character study: Avallac'h's personality by xuelingxu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631802">Character study: Avallac'h's personality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuelingxu/pseuds/xuelingxu'>xuelingxu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuelingxu/pseuds/xuelingxu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a big change in Avallac'h's personality from the book to the game. What are the similarities? What are the differences? Why this change?<br/>I just want to research my favorite character and it's a love letter to him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Character study: Avallac'h's personality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Avallac'h is such a complicated and mysterious character. He's my favorite character of all time. He did bad things in the book, which people judged him all the time. Yes, He's not that good, but he's not that bad at the same time. His struggles and contradictions are particularly interesting to me. He changed a lot from the book to the game. I am asked this as a question on Tumblr and I do think I need to write something for him.</p>
  <p>To put it simply, because the creators are different: Andrzej Sapkowski and CDPR.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To put it complicatedly, I don't know him all that well, so here's just my guess.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>First of all, I don’t think Game Ava looks completely different to Book Ava.Yes. He changed a lot in the game, but some of his behavior in the game is understandable and can be traced back to the book.So let me briefly state what I think of his character in the book and in the game.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Let’s take a look at Book Ava first, he’s arrogant,proud,calm,wise,has a strong vanity,despise dh’oine. But he can also be kind to the weak-monsters in the cave. He loved to play word games and mocked Ciri easily. He respected Auberon and he's on the opposite side of Eredin, which I think is obvious. These two bastards had built the The Gate of the Worlds together before, but now, they had their own supporters and different political views.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's also very important to note that Book Ava’s obsession with Lara was so deep that the whole Tir ná Lia knew it(It made me laugh so hard that he was blushing when Eredin mentioned it); so deep that as soon as Cir mentioned the option that he feared in his heart (fucking Ciri himself), he had a complete emotional outburst and want to strangle Ciri!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Next, the Game Ava. He’s also arrogant,proud,calm and wise. He was also kind to the weak-the child in the quest”through time and space”, he’s smiling at the little kid and talking with him gentlely.  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>I see. We shan't bother them. Will you let us in?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>In the game, he finally had chosen a path that is completely opposed to Eredin. They shared the same goal, but in different ways. This was actually traced in the book. Compared to Eredin,  he was more peaceful in his dealings (not telling Ciri another alternative was to go to his lab, just arranged the maid to put an aphrodisiac in Ciri’s makeup, not insulting Ciri until that almost strangle Ciri scene), which means he tended to be peaceful: againsted the useless violence;thought that communication was better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eredin-the hawk(more aggressive) ; Ava-the dove(more peaceful). Nothing changed here. Even if Book Ava faced this situation, I believe he would choose the same option as Game Ava did. A more Sustainability solution.</p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>Such drastic means are not always necessary.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>That is precisely one of the reasons why Ge'els abhors your world. Your senseless brutality.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>At times one must use reason, rather than blades.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>Then the difference:</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">I don’t think he has a  strong vanity anymore.He admitted to feeling superior to other races. Yes, he still despised dh’oine, but not with the same justifiable contempt as in the book. He made some excuses for his contempt.  </li>
</ul>
<p></p><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>Do you believe humanoids have a monopoly on destroying worlds?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>Do you humans feel guilt when you murder Aen Seidhe elves? Or dwarves? Or dryads?We are the same… simply because we both firmly believe others are inferior.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><ul class="">
<li class="">He slowly began to give up his obsession with Lara and gave in to some of his own inner desires. He placed the magic lamp on Lara's clothe grave and abandoned his intention to communicate with her. In the Ruby Room, looking at some eroticism pictures, he began to take an interest in the human female body. </li>
</ul>
<p></p><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>Lara is dead. My only hope is that Ciri will fulfill her calling and survive.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><ul class="">
<li class="">When Ciri got mad at him, he stopped mocking, just sighed, and even found some reason for her tantrum. In the book, when Ciri lost her temper and broke a few mirrors, he directly mocked "these 'mundane objects' that were made by artists hundreds of years ago". But in the game, in the face of the loss of Ciri, he just sighed, hoping that the White Wolf can cheer up Ciri's mood. This change makes me feel like he understood her more because he now knew the most correct solution. He'd helped Ciri find a good reason when she'd lost her temper with him before the war. It’s because of her “Elder Blood”, not her fault. And an imply here was “ Lara, Ciri, they’re both fiery. I just love girls of fiery..” in my opinion lol.</li>
</ul>
<p></p><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>Discouraged after a mere eight attempts? Zireael…</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>We shall return to this later.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh, yes… the Elder Blood can be fiery.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><ul class="">
<li class="">He's become more quiet and introverted, let’s say, a grumpy elf lol. Or, in the book, he's a little more outgoing. He'd be more open and straightforward with his "human ancestors were apes with hairy hands" and the like, instead of ignoring the small room Dandelion set him up in the game and heading straight to the highest level Ruby Room and locking it. He was much less sarcastic and much less willing to show his emotions directly.</li>
</ul>
<p></p><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>I'd prepared another room for him, but he blew past me and locked himself in the Ruby.Hasn't peeked out since. Barely eats, drinks only water, and the only thing I've heard from him is, "I wish to know when Gwynbleidd and Zireael arrive."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>Finally, I'll tell why these changes are happening.That's just my guess.</p>
</div><ol class="">
<li class="">His run with Ciri changed him a lot. They'd traveled through many worlds, like Night City, and the rapid advancement of high technology was enough to shock the racist him. Even though he acted as if nothing had happened, he must have felt ashamed of some of his past thoughts on the inside, not because he felt he was at fault, but because he felt he used to be a bit of a frog in a well-a little short-sighted.What is an elf in some high magic worlds? There's always someone better. There's no limit in the universe.Elves may be more advanced than humans, dwarves, and gnomes in this world, but there will come a time when elves will run into a race that is more advanced than them. So, he admitted that it was his own superiority that was at stake.</li>
<li class="">His experience of being cursed to become UMA changed him a lot. When he became UMA, there were moments every day when he was conscious and aware of the humiliation he was experiencing. He even ate horse food for a few weeks and followed it up by likely being ridiculed all the time - because of the experience. He went from being a superior elf who mocked others to a being who was ridiculed by others, and he couldn't be as superior as he had been to ridicule others.Because he knew the pain.</li>
<li class="">Ciri changed him a lot. They had been on the run together for at least six months, and according to the game time(TW1-TW3), it should have been about two years. Actually, it wasn't just him, Ciri had changed a lot too, she'd gone from the nihilism at the end of the book back to the idealism of her youth. They spent time together on the run, got to know each other better, and subconsciously changed some of each other's ideas and personalities, probably for the better. (How it's kind of like married couples living together first to test if they're both fit to live together lmao). These two had a wonderfully tacit atmosphere in the game, with a boundary that denied access to others. After this life-and-death escapade, he gradually surrenderred and was willing to move on from the past, willing to start giving in to his affection for someone else (Ciri).</li>
<li class="">A large number of non-human races were now at risk in Novigrad. Even if he was a powerful Elven Sage, it was not wise for him to fight the threat of an entire city. Therefore, he must “hide” himself a bit.</li>
</ol>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>These are my guesses, simply comparing the books to the game and not taking into account some of the lores hidden in the original.</p>
  <p>Actually, his change made me a little sad. He's also suffered a lot in this run, so he's become more introverted. But I also think he has grown in the game. For example: he acknowledged his superiority, he slowly let go of his obsessions with Lara. He was an unfinished character in the original, and there were so many possibilities for his ending. So, this transformation in the game can be seen as one of the possibilities. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>